


Fifty Shades too Pink

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fear of Abandonment, M/M, New Relationship, Valentine's Day, With Finger Sandwiches and Cupcakes on a Train, fear of commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Steve thought it was a great idea for their first romantic holiday together - until they stepped on board





	Fifty Shades too Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written to a prompt- which was this image. Of course, it screamed McDanno at me - the story springing almost entirely to mind based on Danny's anticipated reaction...

Steve had barely gotten three steps up the train stairs when he heard it; Danny sucking air in through his teeth as if his knee had given out on him. But there Danny was; standing right in front of him waiting for the person ahead to move and by all appearances feeling fine, so…

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

“Oh my frigging God… I can’t. It’s pink,” Danny said over his shoulder and up at Steve, who instinctively got hands on Danny’s shoulders to calm him. “Everywhere. The whole damn car is decorated… in pink.”

“It can’t be…that….”

“Yes, it is. That bad. I can’t believe you booked us on a sixteen-year-old girl’s dream of a perfect Valentine’s date. Wait, let me take that back. This is the guy who accidentally put us in couples counseling at that resort, so… maybe I DO believe it. What I _really_ can’t believe is that I was _stupid_ enough to come here in spite of my entirely reasonable qualms.”

“In my defense,” Steve squeezed lightly. “We are, actually, in a relationship now, so…I kind of fail to see the problem.”

He was downplaying this, and he knew it: All Steve had been able to get a look at so far over Danny’s head and between the other embarking passengers was the silvery-grey netting on the ceiling; but there _were_ actual yards and yards of it, winding in waves like a festive cloud and studded with flowers and glitter.

It was a bit much.

  
Now the line was moving again and they could more fully step in, make the turn left into the train car, and…

“Wow,” Steve said. “Okay, so… you weren’t kidding.” 

“It looks like…flamingos exploded,” there was a deeply flustered quiver in Danny’s voice, and Steve’s heart fell for him. “Or maybe there was some kind of disaster at a cotton candy factory.”

They were fully in, now – Danny slowly walking the aisle, muttering back at Steve and, well, at least it was good of him not to spew his frustration out at all the other, much-happier looking couples: Everyone taking their seats, settling in and introducing themselves to each other.

“But the food…” Steve kept walking, hands on hips, assessing the situation for bright sides. “The food looks really good, Danno…”

If there was any chance of salvaging the afternoon, Steve thought, all that finger food, the coffee, the cakes covered in sprinkles and pink and silver candy beads had damn well better taste every bit as good as they looked.

“Yeah. It… uh, it does.”

“And the views of the ocean… the whole leeward side of the island… it’ll be a really beautiful trip, right?”

“I…can’t. I’m sorry…” Danny was picking up speed, suddenly, and that’s when Steve saw it: An exit door at the far end of the car.

Normally, he thought, he’d be glad for two exits: Safety first. But right now…

He stopped and sighed, watching Danny march away, then started scanning the tables for a name card with their names on it.

“Your guy doesn’t approve, huh?” A woman in the booth across from them asked as he dropped slowly into his seat.

“He’s… struggling,” Steve craned his neck, and spotted Danny a few yards west of the train. “Honestly… I think what he might be struggling with is…us.”

Danny was in full rant-mode; arms going a mile-a-minute, eyes on the sky like he was asking God why, why, why he was being punished this way. The tie he’d worn (because it says ‘semi-formal attire’ and that means slacks and a tie, animal, not the polo you’re pulling over your big, goofy, animal head) was a askew and his cheeks were shiny from the strong sun, and …

…Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at it; something warm and fond running through him at the sight of him, knowing this was the person he had chosen to give his heart to.

And wouldn’t that just piss Danny off even more?

“Mine’s not crazy about the whole thing, either,” the woman said, giving Steve a sympathetic look that had maybe a touch of envy in it. “It was my idea. Thought it might bring back a little of the romance. I wish he’d be _that_ honest about it, though, instead of verbally making nice and taking off to go have a smoke before departure time. Yours … at least he seems to care.”

“That’d be my Danny,” Steve watched Danny winding down; straightening the tie, walking back their way. “He does care. About absolutely everything. Maybe a little too much.”

The car had filled in by the time Danny made it back up the aisle and dropped in the other side of their booth. He looked chastened and slightly sweaty.

Steve opted for silence - to let the moment cook for a minute.

“Thank you for booking something nice like this for our first Valentine’s Day,” Danny said, eventually. “It’s…way…way too froofy for me and about fifty shades too pink. But… it was a really nice gesture. I know the tickets will fund the Railroad Society, which is nice too and very civic-minded. I’m sure it’ll be an afternoon we will remember fondly.”

Well, damn.

Steve knew even a year ago he’d have thrown him back a zinger, stirred the pot, whatever, but now…

“Take a look at the sandwiches,” he said it soft and low, like it was a hot tip. “The ones at the back of the tray, by the window.”

“Ohhh…” Danny slid one onto a plate, thoughts now fully diverted by the sight of generous layers of smoked salmon, cream cheese, chopped dill and crispy cucumber slices on fancy bread. “Come to papa. Think it’d be rude to start eating already?”

The train wheels were rolling, a light breeze stirring in the car; someone up front fiddled with the train audio, turned on some slack guitar music, and made it all even a little more beautiful.   
  
“As far as I’m concerned,” Steve settled back in his seat. “You can have the whole tray before we get out of the station…”

-*-

“How’s that cupcake treating you?”

Steve hadn’t realized he’d jammed an entire mini-cake into his mouth until he saw Danny’s grin. He kept chewing, but picked up another and made like he might fling it at him until Danny begged for mercy and ‘no, no dry cleaning bill, please…c’mon…’

“Having fun yet?” Steve asked, when he could, sipping his coffee.

“Hell, yeah I am,” Danny turned to sit lengthwise on his side of the booth; half looking out at the scenery and half at him. “No cell service, so no calls from work or the kids or…anyone. A beautiful day, time to relax together… some very nice people to talk to; this is good. We should take the non-Valentine version a few times a year for the hell of it.”

“Can I ask you a question without pissing you off?”

“Yes. You can.”

“Were you really upset at the décor, or… was all that losing it earlier about being on a date with me?”

“I swear on the well-being of everyone on this train, it was ninety-nine percent about the pink.”

“And the other one percent?”

It was Danny’s turn to sip at his coffee for a moment, and the pause made Steve’s heart skip.

“I need you to be patient with me. Okay? Because I love you, but every so often something clicks and I think to myself ‘oh, my God, we’re together-together; this man who jumps off roofs and then proceeds to book us on the very laciest luncheon in all of Oahu… I’m _with_ him. Forever.’ You know me, you know when I commit…I commit. But it’s probably going to take a few months before I stop being a little…jumpy.”

“Months?”

“Three months.”

“So…exactly three months. You’ll be all good with us in…”

“Three months a week and five days, okay Mister Math? Stop it. You’re not really..are you working that out in your…”

“May twenty-sixth,” Steve said, eyes up firmly on the netting and the flowers.

“… _head?_ That’s… compulsive. You’re compulsive.” 

“After May twenty-sixth, we’re good?”

“Hey,” Danny sat up, reaching for his hand. “We’re good _now_. I swear I’ll never leave, because Steven – where in the hell is there for me to go from this? What person, place, or thing could ever be so amazing they’d be worth me breaking _your_ heart?”

“You don’t, uhhm… Danny, you don’t have to get all sappy about it.”

“Ass. Hole,” Danny said, pointedly. “Goofball.”

“Come here,” Steve felt himself still blinking; motioned him around and Danny joined him - slid in close, head on Steve’s shoulder, both of them finding the opposite booth with their feet and settling in for a nice snuggle to end the trip.

Most of the others had moved forward a few cars to find more plush seating, and it was quiet now; just the breeze and the music and a few stray voices chatting and laughing. Steve felt Danny sigh and settle in deeper.

“They could have thrown some purple in the color scheme,” Steve said, eventually. “Maybe some blue, too.”

“That’s all I’m saying, babe,” Danny lifted his head enough to kiss him on the neck. “Wouldn’t have killed them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
